


You’ve Ruined Me (remix of completely ruined by dedkake)

by newbie



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Erik has ruined Charles sexually, since they first met when Charles was fishing him out of the ocean,  he has lost all interest in anyone else.





	You’ve Ruined Me (remix of completely ruined by dedkake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [completely ruined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302667) by [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake). 



_ ‘You’ve ruined men for me,’  _ Charles thought to himself as he sat in the study of his Westchester home.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” CIA agent Moira MacTaggert’s voice pulled Charles back to the present. Had he said that out loud?

“What did you just say?” Moria asked again, her voice growing slightly annoyed.

“Nothing darling,” Charles smiled as he lifted his fingers to his temple and erased the memory from Agent MacTaggert’s mind.

“Well it’s getting late, I think we should be off to bed,” Charles stood and walked towards the door.

“Yes, we’ve got a big day ahead tomorrow,” Moria stood and stretched before walking towards Charles. 

“I can’t thank you enough for doing this Charles,” she continued, pausing a few steps away from him. “What we’re doing is a great service to our country and if I have any say it I will make sure you get the recognition you deserve for helping.”

“You’re too kind darling,” Charles put his arm around Moria’s waistline practically pushing her out of the room. 

“I think I’ll just tidy up a bit before I pop off to bed. We all need to be well rested for the first day of training.”

“Right, see you in the morning, goodnight Charles,” Moria smiled as Charles closed the door.

He let out a long sigh and flopped down on the couch. How was he going to get through training all these kids if he was letting his own gift slip?

“Yes,” the telepath answered the gentle tap on his door.

“It’s me Charles,” his sister’s voice answered. “I wanted to say goodnight.”

“Come in, it’s open,” he answered not bothering to get up.

“What’s wrong?” Raven pouted as she plopped down next to him. “I can always tell when you’re in a mood.”

“I thought I was the mind reader,” the telepath chuckled.

“I don’t have to read your mind when it’s written all over your face Charles,” the shapeshifter poked her brother in the ribs. 

“Fine, I’ll relent,” Charles sighed needing to vent to someone. 

“He’s ruined men for me, hell he’s ruined sex with anyone else but him.”

“Who? Oh Erik! Seriously?” Raven shot up in her seat to look her brother in the face.

Charles let out another exaggerated sigh and nodded solemnly. 

“You’re serious? Charles Xavier, the biggest slut in Westchester and then London” Raven was pacing in front of her brother, her arms flailing excitedly, and her voice rising as she continued her ramble.

“You are actually telling me that guy has been ruined sexually? And from Erik?!”

“Yes, from Erik,” Charles rolled his eyes. “Now sit down and lower your voice before someone hears you.”

“Oh. My. God. I just don’t think of Erik as having sex with anyone. I mean don’t get me wrong he’s hot. Like in a creeping around corners, almost evil James Bond sort of way, but I get it. I just thought you’ve been trying to get in Moria’s pants? Then I saw her leave the room and I thought you’d finally got in them.”

“I know,” Charles stood and walked toward the liquor cabinet.

“I had wanted to sleep with her from the second we met, but once I met Erik that all changed. I don’t find her appealing in the least any more. If I’m being honest, I don’t even look at other people since the night I met Erik! All other men, and it would appear also women are ruined for me.”

“I hope that’s not true Charles,” the telepath turned to see a broad smiling Erik standing in the doorway of the study. 

“What will all of the people of the world do without ever getting the chance to, what was it you said when we had too much to drink in Houston? Oh yes take a ride on your massive cock,” the magnetist resembled a great white shark as he grinned from ear to ear. 

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Raven, who could barely contain her laughter by that point, walked towards the door. “Goodnight gentlemen,” she giggled as she closed the door behind her.

“Well Charles,” Erik walked towards the telepath. 

“Have I ruined you?” He stood face to face with Charles, who could feel the warmth of the taller man’s breath on his face.

“I think you just might have,” Charles answered, his face flushed slightly into a light rose color.

“Good,” Erik leaned in and purred into his lover’s ear.

Charles bit his lower lip and let out a low growl. He tried to pull Erik closer to him for a kiss but Erik evaded the move, walking around him and sitting at the desk.

“You know my friend,” Erik said while locking the door with a wave of his hand.

“Yes, Love,” Charles leaned over the desk, ready to pounce on it at a moments notice.

“You’ve ruined me too,” Erik mimicked Charles’ body language, leaning in so their noses were almost touching. “I never knew sex could feel good until I met you.”

Charles had enough of the teasing foreplay. He simply couldn’t take any more of this sexual tension so he pounced on the desk and kissed Erik deeply. Erik readily returned the kiss and climbed on the desk pushing Charles down on his back.

“Wait. Damn it,” Charles groaned impatiently as he broke the kiss to reach under his body and toss a marble paperweight onto the floor.

“That fucker was digging into my spine. Now where were we?” He tried to kiss Erik once more, but Erik stood up.

“What’s wrong,” Charles pouted.

“I was just thinking we could be more comfortable on the couch,” Erik grinned and gestured towards an overstuffed couch on the other side of the room.

“Mmm, that sounds perfect,” Charles smiled up at Erik who was standing above him, hand extended to help the telepath off the desk.

“Such a gentleman,” Charles playfully took the magnetist’s hand.

“Of course,” Erik smiled guiding the smaller man towards the couch. “In the short time we had together my parents made sure to teach me to be the perfect gentleman. ‘If you want to find a good wife, you’ll have to be the perfect gentleman,’ Mama would always say.

Erik sat on the couch, sadness clouding his expression. Charles didn’t know what to do, he hated seeing Erik sad, but with the throbbing in his cock he couldn’t think clearly. He decided on taking the seat next to Erik and resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Mmm,” Erik inhaled the telepath’s scent suddenly brought back to the moment. He didn’t keep talking, he simply picked up where they left off, kissing Charles on the neck. Charles purred and turned to kiss Erik.

***

When Charles woke up his bedroom was still dark, but the sun was starting to rise, he didn’t remember going to bed. He sat up, stretched, and let out a long sigh, the way his body ached he was certain he hadn’t dreamt of Erik. He noticed an envelope with his name written in Erik’s perfect handwriting, he smiled as he opened it.

_ Darling, when I woke up on the couch of your study with you naked on top of me, you looked so peaceful I couldn’t wake you. I carried you to your room and tucked you in. I couldn’t fall back to sleep after bringing you to bed so I decided I’d make everyone breakfast. We’ve got a big day ahead and  _ _ our  _ _ the kids will need a good breakfast to help them focus. See you in a bit.  _

_ Xoxo _

_ Erik _

“Yup, I’m completely ruined,” Charles said out loud to no one, as he jumped out of bed and hurried to join Erik in the kitchen before everyone woke up.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
